A Branch of Burden
by Ravager Animas
Summary: Quasfay, a landsknecht, and Irisaer, a runemaster, are the daughters of Alice, the farmer of the legendary guild Falahein. Using the same name as their mothers guild, will the new Falahein be able to live up to the expectations? Or will they wind up just more numbers to the death toll?
1. Is This Really a Good Idea?

Prologue- Is this really a good idea?

"...Falahein, eh? Like, THE Falahein?"

"Yeah. I have to live up to my mothers expectations! She was part of the original Falahein, and I want to continue on the legacy."

"You know miss, that won't be easy. The life of an adventurer these days only seems to get harder."

The older man in front of me leaned back in his chair, the heel of his boots on his desk.

"I know that! And I'm ready to take on that responsibility!"

"Little miss, what sort of training do you have?"

"W-Well...that was a sudden change. Um, I'm a novice landsknecht. I mostly have basic sword training...and...yeah."

"And where is the rest of your guild?"

"H-Huh?"

"You were planning on starting the guild all by your lonesome?"

"Oh! No! No, my sister is also joining the guild. She's a novice Runemaster."

"So a two person guild is going to compete with the great Falahein?"

"W-Well..."

"Alright then. I'll agree to the creation of Falahein."

"REALLY?!"

My face began to shine as my limbs felt weak, the excitement shooting through me so fast.

"Yes. Just, just don't get yourself killed. I've sent enough adventurers to their death to last a lifetime. I'd rather not add two more to the death toll. Just be safe."

He stood up and went to a back room, taking two small cases and dropping them in my hands as he returned.

"Some equipment to start you off. If you find anyone else, come back here to have them registered as part of your guild. Names?"

"T-Thank you so much! My name is Quasfay. My sister is Irisaer."

"The daughters of the farmer Alice?"

"Yes! That's her!"

"Got it. Good luck to you Falahein."

"Thank you so much sir! You won't regret this decision!"

I bow my head before the guild master as I take my leave, extra pip in my step.

I open the door to a smiling face. An adorable little girl. Her hair an ice blue, her face gentle and sweet. I smile at my sister, my eyes swell slightly. A tear drips down my face as I hug her tightly.

"Iris...we did it...we made Falahein..."

"A dagger...and some clothes?"

I stare into the open box on the bed, confused. "He just gave us these? I mean, I'm not even supposed to use daggers, right? I use swords."

"I use books. I've never really had to use a dagger before. It's sharp..."

"H-Hey, sis, that's dangerous...don't cut yourself with it!"

"I'm not. You worry too much."

She put the dagger away in the box and placed it on the floor before laying down in the bed.

"Maybe you're right..."

I did the same thing as her, turning my head to look directly at her. "It was really nice of Dallas to give us the free room for tonight. Good thing we are sisters though, it's cheaper to only pay for one bed."

"Yeah. I'm tired. So goodnight Quasy."

"I guess I'll sleep too. Goodnight Iris."


	2. A Tale of Two, Maybe Three

"I'm so tired..."

I move my hand over my mouth as I let out a loud yawn.

"We can't sleep more. We are supposed to go exploring today. We got our airship and everything."

"I know I was just so excited I couldn't sleep last night...But let's go."

"How the heck do you even work this thing?!"

I stare at all the controls dumbfounded. At least twenty or so different buttons and multiple things to control directions. How do they expect us to fly this?

"Here." Iris pressed a button and the airship began moving to our destination.

"Wait. How in the. What did you..."

"I set it to auto-pilot like they told us too."

"Oh. Haha… Ha… whoops… I kind of forgot."

"That's not good. Start remembering things more, especially the really important stuff."

"I know… I won't forget next time."

I look down off the side of the ship and take a deep breath. The gorgeous scenery puts a smile on my face. "Isn't it beautiful Iris?"

"Yeah, it is. I like the trees. That's where we are going, right?"

The ship came to a halt and began lowering itself into a clearing in the forest. Suddenly my skin felt cold, and it just got colder each second the ship went down. By the time we reached the bottom, my skin was freezing.

"Th-This... is the first time I've ever been in a dungeon… I'm kind of scared..."

"You were happy just a minute ago."

"I'm happy now… just… worried. The guild master's words are coming back to me. I'll be fine though, come on, lets go."

We take our first steps out of airship and into the Labyrinth. My mind comes at peace as I look on at the flowers and trees making paths around us.

"Who knew a labyrinth could be so beautiful."

"Mom never spoke of how pretty it could be..." I speak up, smiling. I want nothing more than to just sit and relax here, but we are supposed to explore. "Let's go Iris."

"Got it." The two of us walk forward a few steps, grinning at our first attempt at a labyrinth. Our journey to get famous, just like our mother, begins.

"New explorers?"

"H-Huh?!"

A deep voice speaks behind me as I jump up.

"Haha, sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that. I take it it's your first time in one of these?"

"Y-Yeah...it is..." I turn around to see the man speaking to us. My face turns hot, red, as I look the guy in the face. He was older, and rugged… and handsome? Oh no no no, I don't have time for this.

"Well, you have a map, right?"

"No." My sister responded, shaking her head.

"Then here you go." He reached into his rucksack, pulling out a partially filled map. "Take it."

Taking the map, I quickly glance at it, questions immediately coming to mind. "An incomplete map? Why would we need this?"

"It's for you to complete. Trust me, you'll need it. Finish it and find me again and I'll give you something." He extended his hand to me, and my blush only grew redder. "Whirlwind. You?"

"Q-Q-Quasfay..."

"The guild Quasfay huh?"

"N-No! That's my name!"

"Oh, haha. Sorry."

"We are Falahein."

"The three man guild Falahein, eh? Much smaller than the original."

"Yeah...it's only you - wait. Three?"

"Yeah. Unless, she isn't with you?"

"I'M WITH THEM! DON'T WORRY!" The girl showed up behind us and nervously shouted.

"Wait. What the heck is going on here?! I don't know you! Who are you?!"

"Wait. She isn't a part of your guild?"

"I AM! I'm a part of… Falahein! Yeah!"

"No you aren't! I don't even know who you are!"

"Ignore them, they always try to trick people like that." My sister spoke to the man as the girl and I shouted at each other.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it. You may want some more people. It's dangerous, even for five people, but the more the better. Anyway, I must be off. Good luck to you."

"Thank you, you too."

"Where did the hot - I mean Whirlwind go?"

"He left while you two were bickering."

"Oh... that must have left a bad first impression. Hey - You! Explain yourself." I glare at the girl, annoyed.

She bows and apologizes, "I wanted to explore the dungeon really badly, but no one would accept me into their guild… and I don't have anything to start my own guild. So I snuck in with you guys. I'm really really really sorry..."

"YOU SNUCK INTO OUR SHIP?!" I shout loudly. As I finish I hear a rustle in the brush and my attitude changes completely.

"Uh oh…. what is that…?" the mysterious girl questioned.

"It doesn't seem friendly, that's all I know." Iris spoke up.

We prepare for a fight, pulling out our daggers, well, the other girl had nothing. The rustling became louder before stopping entirely.

"Is it… gone?" I ask, moving my dagger to my side. "This bad feeling is gone. That's good. Now we can relax and figure this situation out. Alright. Now, you snuck onto our ship?"

"Yes... and I'm extremely sorry. It was the only way I could start exploring the labyrinth..."

"...you know how stupid of you that was? What if we had crashed? Or gotten attacked? You'd be dead for nothing."

"I...I didn't think about that..."

"That was so stupid of you. What if we turned out to be bad people? You'd be in so much trouble. That was stupid."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize to me. You were the one who did something that risky, not me."

… Am I going a little too hard on her? I look at her, frowning. After a few small moments, I just let out a small sigh.

"Listen, it's fine. Just, don't do anything like that again. I'm Quasfay. And this is Irisaer."

"I won't... and I'm Seras. Nice to meet you..." She was about the same size as Iris, except her pink hair could be easily spotted.

"Your coat… are you a medic?"

"I... yes.. A really bad one though..."

"I'm sure you're fine, have more confidence. Anyway, let's go."

"Huh? Go where?"

"Falahein is exploring, are they not? Didn't you just tell… Whirlwind that you were with us? So come on."

"You're... accepting me into your guild? Really?"

"Don't make me say it again. Let's go Falahein!"

I simply smiled to the girl. As her face brightened up, she ran to our side. In an awkward silence we started to explore.

"Look over there! It's so pretty!"

"What are those? Flowers?" I take a step closer, examining them. Beautiful blue berries stemmed from the side of the flower, as I question if they are edible.

"Seras... are these… poisonous?"

"I-I wouldn't know. I've never been here before, remember...?"

"Should we… taste them? They seem… juicy..."

"We can try it." My sister adds quietly.

"Alright. One berry each." I pick three berries, handing one to them both. "3... 2… 1!" I throw the berry into my mouth and bite, quickly spitting it out. "UGH! THAT TASTES DISGUSTING!"

"Ewwww..." Seras spits hers out too. The aftertaste residing in my mouth, I look towards my sister, who took another berry.

"IRIS! What are you doing? They are so gross!"

"I think they taste fine."

One moment I'm in shock. The next? I let out a shriek of pain.

"What happ-Iris!"

"Got it!"

Heat radiates the area we are in as Iris placed a fire rune. The enemies, about four treerats, were however completely unharmed.

"That didn't hurt them?!" I shouted, getting worried. "I thought those runes would hurt them..."

"I did too..." Iris added, pulling out her dagger.

"Guess this is how we gotta fight..." I pull out my dagger as well, lunging towards one of the rats.

All four scattered - one came back around to scratch the wound on my leg. "Ow! Seras! Medic! Heal me..."

"Ha ha… funny story - ummm… I'm not even an explorer yet… this is just a medic costume… haha..."

I'm not quite sure whether to be mad or laugh. I can't believe this actually happened.

"Quasfay, look out!"

I quickly dodge to the left, avoiding some attacks, as I swing back hard, hitting the rat in a vital spot. It tumbled onto the ground limp.

"Is it… is it dead...?"

I turn to Iris who has been fighting off one treerat on her own the whole time. Multiple scratches were over her body, while the rat's injuries were minuscule.

"Iris, back off, I got it!" My body moves on its own, as I dash toward the other treerat, hitting it with all my strength. My dagger pierces it's skin, and the combined efforts of me and my sister brought the beast to eternal slumber.

Two more rats are left - but my open wounds sting more and more each second, each movement. There is a lot of blood on the floor. I never imagined it would hurt so much… I want to cry, but I can't. I have to be strong.

I force myself to spring forward into another slash, and then swing two more times. Finally, I slay the third rat.

Another injury becomes one with my body as the last rat jumps at my arm, scratching deep into my skin, before running off quickly.

"We... We did it…" I place my hand over my face, breathing heavily. "Are you ok...?"

"I'm alright." Iris answers, picking a broken claw out of her skin.

"I'm fine… thank you so much! That was amazing Quasfay!"

"T-…than-" I fall to the floor. Everything just goes silent as my vision fades to black.


	3. A Fortress for One

A/N:

I want to thank everyone who has read up to this point and I hope you enjoy the story so far. It's been a pleasure writing it, and I can't wait to keep writing more. And although it is late, I must thank Sketchy Tetra and her amazing and funny story that inspired me to really start writing this anyway( s/9336155/1/5-is-better-than-1). I recommend all who haven't read her story to do so.  
With that, enjoy the POV of a new character.

-Earlier that day-

"Damn it… I can't get it out of my head" I chug from the glass mug in my grip with a deep exhale.

"Stop haunting me, damnit!" I hear glass shatter and feel alcohol hit my face and arms as I slam the mug down on the bar.

"Hey, Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're distracting other costumers and making a mess."

Shit… I just messed up real bad. Looking at the somewhat dark-skinned woman, I sigh, standing up. "Sorry... I just have a lot on my mind."

Lifelessly, I drag my body out of the building and into the busy city. Another sigh escapes my lips. I can't get their faces out of my head… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't save you… Not even Tharsis' beautiful city can cheer me up...

"Ah, Vassenoir - Listen, I'd like to apologize for what happened..."

"No, it's... it's fine… I couldn't protect them… I couldn't finish the job… please don't apologize for my mistakes..."

"Hmm... I'm not really sure what to say. But, I would like to give you a gift. Even if you were unsuccessful in your mission, you were of great help to us. We were able to open up the labyrinth to new explorers again due to your efforts."

"You don't need to give me a gift..."

"I know I don't. I want too."

The nobleman, the Count of Tharthis, places a large bag in my hands with a smile. His tiny dog barks happily. "Well, I must be off. And thank you again, Vassenoir."

I don't understand him. At all. Now what did he give me anyway - What? This is… this has got to be at least ten thousand ental! HOLY crap. Why is he giving this to me?

…What's this?

I feel weak, quickly I rush to a secluded area and my emotions run wild. I just cry. For minutes, sitting there. I look at the invitations to the funeral.

'Cheer up and don't give up. With the reward of happiness.' I repeatedly read what was written on the back of the invitation.

"He's a good man… he really is. I guess I can take up his mission, huh?"

He's a dork. But he does his job of keeping Tharsis a happy city. Wiping away the tears on my face I stand back up. An explorer getting a funeral? Hah, that doesn't happen. But I guess this is the exception. I sniffle, doing my best to smile.

The Berserker King is still out there… and he's a dangerous foe that will haunt me forever. But I'm not going to rest till I chop off his head with my blade. That's my own mission.

I put the bag the count gave me into my rucksack and walk back into the crowd of the busy city.

* * *

"Someone's in trouble. I need to help them!" My legs move on their own as I sprint toward the sounds of battle and screams. Suddenly, I feel the ground shake, as the all too familiar feeling hits me. "A Baboon is making their way to them… this is not good…"

I don't stop running for a moment. I see him turning a corner, the final corner, as I slide underneath him and raise my shield up to block an attack from him.

"Step back!" I shout as I swing my sword forward at the beast, cutting it's hand. In as swift of a motion as I can, I go through my bag and throw the people behind me an Ariadne Thread.

"Get out! Use it and hurry!"

The baboon slams down his fist, as I block it with my shield. It hurts a lot even still.

I remain on the defensive, waiting on them to escape. Once I see the white light and hear the magic take affect, I go on the offensive. I bash my shield into the baboon's face before stepping back, then rush in to stab his chest. The creature becomes even more aggravated and is unable to dodge my attacks.

If I were to fight this to the end, it'd take way too long… As he makes a strong swing down, I dodge it and run past him. I keep running… All the way to the entrance, where I pant heavily.

"This armor is not for running - I keep forgetting that… Ugh, I'm gonna wait before I return here, let that monkey calm down." A sigh escapes my lips as I talk to myself.

"Monkey?"

"Huh? Oh… hey there. Sorry for getting in your way." I move away from the staircase and look as a dark blue-purple haired woman walks down, a bow bigger then her entire body slung across her back.

"It's fine. So, a baboon is riled up here, huh?"

"Yeah, I kinda ran away from him."

She gives me a stare then turns around to the entrance. "I don't feel like testing my skills against a baboon just yet. Too risky. Thanks for the warning." Just like that, she's gone. Well, I guess I saved some adventurers today, so that's good.

Soon, I'm back in the city of Tharsis. The night sky did not suppress the cities beauty, but instead enhanced it. Most of the people were gone now as a few people went in and out of the shops Tharsis offers.

"T-Thank you… for saving us..."

"Heh, no problem."

A pink haired medic smiled back at me. Behind her stood a girl in a long cloak, with light blue hair.

"If it weren't for you, my sister would be dead." The second girl said, hugging me suddenly.

My face flushes, turning red, as the other girl hugs me as well.

"U-Uh... N-No problem. All in a days work! Hahaha… haha… ha..."

This is… awkward. Not that I mind it exactly...

"Is there any way we could repay you?" I grin, remembering the gift from the count.

"Nah, I think I have everything I need."

"Alright, well, what's your name?"

"Vassenoir. Of the… Exporadats…. Ex-Exporadats..."

"Ex...?" The pink haired girl asks me, looking worried.

"The Berserker King was the cause of death for the Exporadats. All but one. The fortress who couldn't protect them."

It's hard to keep from crying, or saying that with a straight face. But I have to keep strong. He'd want that. They'd all want that.

"I'm... sorry to hear that..."

"It's fine. I'm fine. Anywho, You are?"

"I'm Seras. And this is Irisaer. We are on our way to get me registered as part of her guild while her sister is resting at the inn. Soon, I'll be an explorer too! Aha! The medic of Falahein! I can't wait!"

"Falahein? FALAHEIN? You're a part of THE Falahein?! Oh gosh, can I get an autograph?! You guys are like idols for me!"

I pull out some money from my sack, a thousand or so, and hand it to them. "I know stuff like that can't be free, so, here! From a major fan!"

"Uhhh... Iris...?"

"Vassenoir. You have it wrong. We are not the original Falahein."

What. I stare blankly at the blue haired girl.

"My sister and I are the daughters of Alice, from the original Falahein. We created a guild to honor her and make her proud, under the name of the guild that she went by."

What. I'm.. I... what.

"So. Let me get this straight… you are Falahein. But not THE Falahein?" Both girls simply nod as I feel so stupid.

"Would it be ok for me to get my money back...? Haha...god I look really bad right now..." I scratch the back of my head and try to play off everything as a joke.

"Here." The girl hands it all back to me, as I begin to feel extremely bad.

"Thanks...so you're trying to live up to the original Falahein, huh?"

"That's our goal, yes."

"By any chance… you guys need an afraid shield to also cower behind? Ahaha..."

Did I just ask to join their guild? Oh god, what am I doing? It's not like they would say yes. Not like I care. I just got excited from the thought of impressing the original Falahein. But, no biggy.

"Sure."

"What."

* * *

"Alright, Falahein guild meeting has now begun!"

"You kids are so cute. Can I get you something to drink before you actually start?"

"That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you a lot Dallas." My new leader responds to the inkeep, a smile on both their faces. In a guild with a bunch of kids, huh?

I can get used to this I guess.

"So, now that we have four members, exploring should be a lot easier. And… well, Vassenoir, they told me you were from another guild, so that means you have the most field experience. So… you should be our field leader. You know your way around - we don't."

"Kay." I respond, leaning back in my chair, looking at my nails. The leader, Quasfay was it? She gives me a look that shows she wasn't happy with my response.

"Seras, in your free time I'll need you to train with the cleric here. He said he'd teach you a few things."

"Got it!" She responds gleefully. That's most likely how she wanted me to answer.

"Alright. So we all know each other… somewhat… so we should be fine to go exploring. I think we should explore at nighttime. I picked us up a quest earlier today to find this pendant someone lost. It's shiny, and should be easier to spot in the night. What do you guys think?"

"You know the creatures are somewhat more ferocious at night, right?" I add, looking at the dark purple haired girl, questioning how experiences she is.

"They... they are...? Ugh, anyway, we have four people now, I'm sure taking on rats should be no issue now."

"Wait, no issue, NOW? You were having issues with treerats BEFORE?"

Please don't tell me I just joined a guild of complete and utter noobs. Please...

"We got ambushed by four of them. Seras here didn't even have a weapon or anything and Iris and I aren't really good with daggers. Well, I did pretty ok I guess. Anyway, four versus two isn't good odds. But we won. Then you saved us from the baboon."

"So that's what happened. You're right though, we should be fine on the first floor at night with the four of us."

She sighs and smiles. "Alright, good, you had me really worried. So, are we all in agreement for our night search?" All three of us nod and she continues. "Awesome. So now, everyone do what you want for the rest of the day. Tonight we'll meet up by the sky ship and head off to complete our mission. Meeting adjourned."

"Aww, I just warmed up some tea… done already?"

"Meeting, not adjourned! Tea time!"

And well, that's how I got stuck with these kids. You know what though? I'm happy. Just like they'd all want me to be. Exporadats? Watch me. I'll lead them to be the best guild out there. Even to rival Falahein. I won't cower anymore. I won't run away. I'll make you guys, my friends, proud.


	4. Victimized

"Where is your shield? You're a Landskie right?"

"A... Landskie?"

"Yes. They use swords and shields normally. At least mine did."

"I didn't know about the shield part..." I take out a small notepad from my bag and begin to add to my list. I feel breath tickle my neck, as I shiver and look behind me. Our newest member, Vassenoir, was behind me, trying to peek at my writing. Her short orange hair style was similar to mine. Well, mine's about medium length.

"Not gonna share your notes, huh Capt'?"

"I-It's just the equipment I have to buy. Nothing big or anything..."

"Let me see." She pulls the notepad out of my hands as I nervously look at her. She knows way more than I do. About everything. It's a weird feeling.

"You don't have Ariadne Threads."

"Huh? What are those?"

Her friendly face instantly became serious, sighing. "What you use to return to Tharsis. You can use them from anywhere. God, I got a lot to teach you kids, don't I?"

Kids? Really? Who does she think she is? I mean, yeah, she has a lot more experience than me in everything here. And... she's older... so... to her we are kids...

"Yo, Capt', you ok?"

"Y-Yeah... sorry. Just had some bad thoughts, they're gone now though." A smile shows on my face as I take back the notepad and write down Ariadne Threads.

"Here, as part of your new training regime I just made for you, effective now, I'll pay for everything."

"Ummm... Training regime?" This does not sound good.

"Yup. I ain't having no crappy captain. So you don't get better, I'm leaving."

Alright, seriously? Who does she think she is? We aren't that bad... and even if we were, that was just rude. Iris should not be allowed to invite people to our guild. First Seras... although she's not really bad. And then her! Next she'll recruit some bear that will eat our heads!

"Bad thoughts again?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah..."

"The training isn't even anything bad. Just become a decent explorer and that's all I need from you. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Capt'."

"Just call me Quasfay."

"I like Capt' better. But if that's rules, I guess I must oblige."

"It's not a rule. It's a request. From a Guild mate." I emphasize Guild mate. That's all we are.

"Alright Quassy."

"Ok. I'm just going to go buy this stuff. See you tonight."

Never so fast have I disliked someone. I storm out, soon entering a crowd of other explorers trying to make my way to the shop. It's so busy here, it's hard to get anywhere... I am just full of complaints today.

"This shop looks like it could do. Only because it's so uncrowded", I say speaking to myself aloud.

"Not that place, it's a rip-off."

"Vassenoir, what is it you need?"

Why is she following me?

"I was afraid you'd do this, and that's exactly what you did. Money is scarce. For that exact reason, waiting to buy things cheaper can be a lot better than spending more. Especially with friendlier merchants, building connections is better and will get you farther."

"I... I guess you are right about that. Thank you. So I should go to a more popular store? And try to make myself stick out in a good way."

"Precisely. Now, let's go."

"To the shop?"

"No. The sky ship."

"Huh? We aren't going into the labyrinth till tonight though..."

"For our mission, yes. For your training, we are going now."

"H-Huh?"

* * *

We both jump off the skyship, landing onto the soft grass. She landing much faster and making a loud thud due to her armor.

"I still don't think this is a good idea... we should have just waited for the others and gone together..."

"Don't you want to be stronger? I mean, look at Falahein's farmer crew. The original one."

Why is she talking about my mom and all them? What is she up too?

"There was five farmers recruited into Falahein as part of their way to make money. They were practically rich due to the farmers. All five had little to no combat experience, but they went out everyday and fought hordes of monsters and making money."

"And Alice, the leader trained so hard, and showed such determination that she was actually brought into the main explorer section of Falahein..."

"Precisely. Iris tells me that was your mother. Don't you want to be the strong leader and impress her? You know she went out on her own at times, exploring and training. As a simple weak farmer. Don't you want to do that too?"

"..." I'm unable to speak really. She has a point. I'm sitting here like a brat not wanting to become stronger. But I want to become great like her? Ha.

"I do want to do that. Quasfay, the great Land-"

"Skie."

"... of Falahein."

"So… now let's go work on that. A dream is just a dream until you work to achieve it."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's work toward that dream."

The two of us began exploring the dungeon, fighting enemy after enemy. Each fight made me feel stronger and stronger, but my body got weaker and weaker from fatigue.

If this was a game, I'd say I was about level six. While this other girl was like, I don't know, eighteen now.

... Why is she so much better than me?

"Hey... can we take a break...? I'm so exhausted."

"Yeah. Sure." I collapse onto a bed of flowers in a small, square room and sigh.

"Vassenoir...do you have a watch?" I look up at the reddish sky. The sight is just beautiful.

"Yup." She lays down as well, next to me, hands resting underneath her head.

"… Do you know the time?"

"About seven."

"Ah. Thank you. We can rest for a litt-crap!" My body springs up, as I push open the door to the room.

"What grasseater crawled up your butt?" She only comments, watching me panic.

"We have to get back! We can't make them wait to do our first mission! Get up!"

"Yeah, yeah." She takes her time to stand up, stretching afterwards. Just taking her sweet little time, and it's beyond infuriating. All she does is mock me and does things that will annoy me.

"How could her other guild stand her anyway? How could they have accepted her?" Oh crap - I quickly cover my mouth, and look away.

"What? What did you say?"

"No-Nothing! I said nothing! Ignore me!"

"Shut up and move it!" She angrily walks through the door, pushing me into a wall before continuing onwards.

"Oww… That hurt more than those rats! No, not really..." I stumble to my feet, cringing in pain. I need to catch up with her and apologize. How could I have said that...?

I rush in the direction she went, moving as fast as I can. Creature corpses litter the road we traveled on to get to this spot, and now they serve as my path to get back. Soon the Skyship reaches my view and I rush toward it. I enter it, immediately looking for Vassenoir.

"Vassenoir? You here?" I find myself shouting, but with no answer. I look off the side of the ship to see Vassenoir slowly climbing the rope up the ship. Relief hits my body as I feel my face turn to a smile. Slowly, she climbs into the ship, and my smile fades.

"Hey... Vassenoir, listen..."

"Save it. I don't want to make YOUR friends wait."

"I'm sorry... what I said before was completely uncalled for. I'm just... well... jealous of you. And I'm taking more offense to what you are saying than I should. And well, I'm sorry..."

"It's… whatever. Don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here."

"Alright..."

* * *

"Iris!" I shout as I jump off the side of the ship and hug her tightly. She looks at me with her empty eyes and hugs me back.

"You were out?"

"Yeah. Vassenoir insisted I trained in my free time. So we were out training. But now I'm exhausted."

"Does that mean the plans are cancelled?"

"No! We are gonna do it tonight! Don't you worry about that! Haha!" I don't know what it is. But I'm just so happy around Iris. Even though she's really monotone and quiet. I can't really explain it.

"Awww! You guys beat me here!" Seras enters the docking bay pouting. "Oh well, you guys ready to go?"

"I actually have to go to the store to pick up some stuff first. Has it gotten less busy?"

"I was able to walk around town without being pushed around by everyone, if that's what you're asking."

"Alright, good to hear. Vassenoir is up on the ship. I'll be back as soon as possible!" I quickly sprint out of the dock, rushing over to the store that was so busy earlier in the day. It was completely empty now, as I walked right in.

"Yeh' boss! I put da' arma' up last night!" The skinny, short blonde girl shouts to the back of the building before turning around facing me with a wave. "Heya! I don't tink I've seen you 'round here before!"

"H-Hey. This is my first time in the store. It's always so crowded, so I haven't come here yet. Anyway, I'm Quasfay of the Falahein Guild."

"Ooooo! Of 'Da Falahein Guild?! Yeh'r 'da ones 'da guild master told me about! You guys are legends!"

"N-No...you got it wrong. My mother was a legend. I'm one of her daughters and we named our guild Falahein, after hers. So... we plan to BE legends but we got a way to go before that happens."

"I see. I see. I tink' I get it! Well Falahein crew- Wait. It's not just you, right?" I simply shake my head, and she smiles at my answer. "Awesome! So Falahein crew, you can count on me fo' 'da stuffs ya need!" She makes a goofy smile toward me.

"Well, thank you a lot." I smile as well, pulling out my notepad. "Oh, before I forget. I would like to buy a few things. If that's ok."

"Of course dats ok! It's a shop after all! What's it ya need?"

"It may be easier to just give you the list." I hand her my notepad nervously, embarrassment filling me face as I turn red. God she probably thinks I'm such a loser...

"H-Hey. Why are you all red? Ya' sick?"

"No! I'm f-fine! Don't worry!"

"Wait a minute. Yer' blushin' and getin' all flustered! W-Wait! I don't like girls like that! At least I don't tink I do...?"

"Huh? What?! No! I wasn't! I don't! I didn't! It's not that!"

"I-I'll go get yer' tings...!" Quickly she rushed behind the counter to get everything from the list.

Oh my god... who has a first meeting like this?! It's so embarrassing! She probably thinks I'm a freak! This is so bad...

"A-Alright. Here is ya' stuff Falahein." The girls normally bright red cheeks were darker than usual in a blush as my nerves go into a frenzy. "One tousand three hundred en!" She blurted out shyly.

"H-Here you go..." I just as shyly hand her a bunch of en I got from my mother. I don't even completely count it before taking the stuff. "Thank you so much..."

"A-Anytime! C-Come back when you have materials to sell!"

Quickly I walked out of the store and after going a good distance away, I heavily sigh. My face is so red and hot... what the hell... Slowly I make my way back to the cargo wharf, reaching it in only a few minutes.

"Sorry for the holdup everyone!" I shout looking up at the Skyship. I load everything I purchased into my rucksack and climb up to the ship.

"Got any three's?"

"No."

The three of them sit there playing cards on the deck. I don't think any of them noticed me.

"Hey? What are you playing?" Iris simply places a finger up as if for me to shush. What is up with everyone today...?

"Anyone have a 9?"

"Nope." The two other girls answered Iris after looking over their cards.

"Neither do I. Because it's a six." My sister responded with a smirk on her face.

"W-What?! You! That was a cheap trick Iris!" Vassenoir shouted, Iris snickering.

"Huh? Huh? What happened? I'm confused..." Our medic adds as Iris gets ready to explain.

"If you have a six, which you do, I win. The way you looked at your cards when I asked if you had a nine, gave it away. It was a mistake on my part, but it happens."

"I lost?! But... but... but my candy..."

"You can keep half. You too, Vassi." Iris dragged half of the candy the two girls had into her own pile, and with a victorious look, she put the massive pile of candy in her bag. The other two did the same, but with a significantly smaller amount. Soon, all three stood up in front of me.

"Ready Quassi?"

"Yeah, Vassi." I giggle as she shows her displeasure of the nickname. "Well Falahein! Let us go on our first quest! We'll be going into the Lush Woodlands this time instead of the Old Forest Mine. That's the real labyrinth. We don't need to leave the first floor."

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's go."

"Yeah."

* * *

We arrive at the dungeon and quickly begin to explore. I join Vassenoir in the front line and Iris maps out our steps as we start the search for the pendant.

Because of all the training earlier, my body is in so much pain. Everything is hitting me so hard. My reaction time is off and Seras isn't able to heal me to full health. All she can really do is patch up after a battle. I have band-aids all over me. My body stings with each movement. Worst of all? I don't have the time to rest. If we did rest, our plan of coming here at night would have been wasted.

"Hey, guys! Look!"

All of us turn to what Seras was pointing at. Instantly we're filled with dread.

A few feet in front of us lays a Cutter, a giant bloodthirsty bear creature, fast asleep. That would be an amazing sign, if there wasn't a pendant tied around his middle claw.

"How... how are we going to get it...?" Seras nervously asked.

Vassenoir responded, "Not a chance we are fighting it. You guys will get killed."

"Wait! What if we just quietly take it off of him?" The medic once again added.

"Are you crazy? If we mess up, then we are also dead..."

"Yeah Quassi, but this may be the best way to get it. Now who's the quietest?" All of us look toward Iris who shook her head.

"I'm allergic to animal fur, I'll sneeze and wake him up."

...no she isn't.

"The second quietest is our leader. And she's the fastest."

"W-Wait a second! I'm the one against the idea to begin with!"

"But wouldn't it be bad if Falahein failed their first quest?" Vassenoir looks straight at me. She's completely serious too.

A sigh escapes my lips as I place my bag down on the floor. "Be ready to run at a moment's notice."

I take a deep breath. Slowly I start moving, steady breathing. It's only a few moments before I'm in front of the sleeping beast. My body just feels so cold again, freezing actually. My feet don't want to move, and they don't until I move them against their will.

It's right in reach. Go on girl. Grab it. Come on! It's right there! As if my body had gone into shock, I couldn't do anything but stare. In a split second I regain control of my body, and untangle the pendant at an unbelievable speed, being as gentle as I can. Quietly I run back to my guild mates who greet me with a soft embrace. Afterward, Vassenoir gives me a high five.

"Great job out there. Keep that up and we are sure to live up to the name." The fortress says, holding up her shield as if for a silent cheer.

"Thanks. I'll... I'll keep doing my best. Whooo... my heart is pounding. Ah."

"Hehe, well of course! That's not something you do everyday" agreed Seras.

"Well everyone, shall we use an Ariadne Thread? I have presents to celebrate the mission's success. Our first quest completed!"

"Really?! Aww, Quasy, you're so nice!" Our medic says, a bright smile on her face.

"Did you get me candy? Or some of those berries?"

"You actually want more of those Iris?!"

"They were yummy~"

"Man, you have like the weirdest taste buds ever."

I go through my bag, pulling out the weird object known as the Ariadne Thread.

"Quasfay, do you hear that?"

"Hear what...?"

As I listen in, I hear faint mumbling. Quickly, I turn toward the sound. In the next second, I feel a shock move through my body. Then I can't feel a thing. I can't move once again. Only my eyes. What is going on? What is happening? I look down to see a yellow circle fade into the ground. What in the world...?

"Wow, that was way too easy."

Who 's here?! I look around, until my eyes catch a glimpse of a man in black and purple. He looks like a ninja.

"A bunch of nice young ladies exploring the forest? Ha. You're lucky we aren't those sort of people." The man walks up to each of us, inspecting us. "Ah. You." He slowly moved behind Vassenoir, out of my sight. What did he mean by that? What is this guy going to do to us...?

"And you girl. Those presents sound rather nice."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Vassenoir shook, shrugging off whatever paralysis was used on her. And only seconds later she screams, two arrows flying into her feet, binding them together and to the ground.

"Damnit! Do not touch her! And give me back my damn money!"

A girl steps in front of Vassenoir, out of the shadows, her face hidden by the cowl over her head. From my angle I can see the feminine features on her face. She holds two bows in her hands, aiming them at the bound fortress. Suddenly, the circle re-appears underneath, paralyzing us once again.

I still don't know what they want with us... We are just explorers without much at all, what good would robbing us do? The man once again escapes my sights, as he goes behind me. I still can't feel anything.

"Alright Sniper, Arcanist, let's get out of here." A third person steps out from the shadows, a male, as they all move to the center of us, where the Ariadne Thread lay.

"This'll come in handy. Thanks for the ride home. Sniper, if you'd do them a favor as granting them a pardoning gift?" The girl lifted one of her bows, firing it off into the next room. "Awesome. Now, thanks again." The man sliced the thread, and in a flash of light, the three of them were gone.

Everything just had to go wrong today, didn't it? All of mom's money... all those gifts for everyone… even my notepad! It's all gone! God, today just can't get any worse...

And just like that, it does.

The roar of a rudely awakened beast echoes through the room.

A single thought passes through my mind.

We are dead...


	5. Our Own Sense of Justice

A/N: I apologize for the long wait in the newest chapter, but here it finally is. And for clarification purposes, I will show the proper pronunciations of the characters names.

Quasfay - (Quas-A) Irisaer - (Eir-es-ear) Vassenoir - (Vass-en-noir)

* * *

"Come on you big stupid bear! Over here!" The heavily armored woman shouts, smacking the hilt of her sword against her shield. "Let's go ugly!" The noise easily drew the attention of the aggravated cutter, as it sprinted toward our fortress.

"It's gone from me!" A cheery voice chirps up, as the pink hair of the young girl appears in front of me. "I can't really heal you guys, but I can do this at least." Her hands move over my arm as a warm feeling washes over my body. Slowly my arm becomes movable, followed by my shoulders. Before I know it, I can actually move my body again.

"Finally! Thank you Seras!"

"No time for that! Help Iris then head for the exit!" As she shouted, she bashed her shield into the cutter. As the hit connected, light flowed down upon her, some of her wounds instantly healing.

"She's right Seras, let's get Iris." She nods at me before helping my sister, allowing her to regain control of her body.

"Iris? What are you doing? We gotta go..." I ask her while she digs in her bag.

"This is for Vassi." She pulls out a stone and puts it on the ground. "Now we can go."

"We will meet you by the ship Vassenoir! Don't get hurt!" I shout as the three of us leave the room.

* * *

This sucks.

We all sit by the entrance of the labyrinth beneath our ship, as I let out a sigh.

It remains quiet for minutes, none of us really having anything to say.

Suddenly, a weird sound plays through our ears. Like some kind of warp gate opening - and in the next moment Vassenoir is standing with us.

"Where did you come from?!" Seras screams, asking the question we are both wondering.

"I used the pole stone Iris left for me. Thanks by the way, saved me some trouble."

"I only remembered then that I had it."

"Well good thing you did. Now, what are we going to do, leader?"

"W-Well..." I quickly think through our small amount of options. "We could always ask Dalla if we can stay for free again... Since she is so nice, I doubt she'd say no. And then we can pay her back when we get more money."

"It's your call."

"I guess that is what we will do then. The most she can do is say no, after all..."

* * *

"Dalla... can we get a free stay here tonight...?" I walk up to the counter and speak to the woman. I bow my head and continue. "I promise that we'll pay you back! We had an incident and now we are left with nothing, so we really, really need this. Please?" I find myself looking up to her, a look on my face like a beaten puppy, begging.

Bad impressions, bad impressions...

"Oh my, that sounds awful. I guess you can stay tonight, but please, don't make it a habit. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am! Of course we won't!" I bow my head once again and make a heavy sigh of relief as I leave the inn. "Alright! We are lucky Falahein! Well, no, not really lucky. But not completely unlucky!"

"Quassy, stop talking."

"Yeah Quassy, you're sounding silly."

Both my sister and Vassenoir tell me to think before I speak, in their own way.

"We can stay for free tonight."

"Was that so hard?" The fortress looks at me, as I nervously shake my head to the side. "Good, I'm gonna go find something to sell, I need a drink."

"I'm thirsty too!" Seras added randomly.

"Not for what I'm getting you aren't. If I get enough, I'll buy you apple cider or something. Got it, kids?"

She's always so demeaning. But I know it's just the type of person she is. I need to just, not let it get to me is all.

"What's Apple Cider?" Iris asks her quietly.

"It's sort of like Kiddie Champagne. You'd like it. All three of you."

"I want some. Don't you sis?"

"I guess it would be nice to have a cool drink." I add, looking around. "Do we even have anything to sell? They took our bags."

Iris dropped her small bag and opened it, revealing a massive amount of berries.

"What the heck Iris?!" Where in the world did she get all of this? Why does she have all this?

"Aren't those the gross berries?"

"No. I like them Seras. You want another?"

"I'll try one." Vassenoir picks up one and inspects it.

I want to warn her. But… This may be amusing to watch.

She throws the berry into her mouth and chews it. "Tastes kinda bad. Not my taste I guess."

... That's it for a reaction? I was expecting something... I don't know... Big.

"We can sell some of these." Iris speaks up once more, as we all nod in agreement. "Not all of them though."

* * *

Crap! We have to see Wynne! Crap, crap! They are gonna make fun of me so bad!

"Quasfay? What's with that look? Are you sick?"

"What? Oh me? No! I'm fine! Come on, let's go quickly!" I step behind the short pink haired girl pushing her inside, the other two following suit.

"...gives me a lady boner harder than steel-"

The first words that I hear as I enter.

Her face instantly reddens heavily as does mine.

"W-Wai-Hol-No-You got the-That ain't-It-Uhh. Hi! Anytin' I can do for ya'?!" She almost shouted, totally embarrassed and trying to change the subject so she could even speak.

"What the heck is wrong with you Wynne? I've never seen you like this."

"N-Notin' is wrong!" She tries to calm down as I watch her. My face still redder than the brightest tomato.

"What is wrong with you tw- Ohhh. I get it." She smirks at me.

Vassenoir please. Please don't make this any worse.

"I always knew you were a lesbian Quasfay. You two going out or something?"

"No!" Both me and the blonde girl shout at the same time.

"Haha. The Falahein guild is full of tricks, isn't it?"

That voice...

"Or is this not one?"

No! He's going to think I'm a-

"This is real." My sister answers the man, my heart breaking to pieces. She betrayed me.

"Oh." He only smiles and pats my shoulder. "She's a good girl." He points to Wynne who somehow manages to get redder just like me. He's... He's touching me!

"Treat her well. Thanks for the information Wynne." The gruff… handsome man, known as Whirlwind, leaves the building.

This is the most embarrassing moment of my life...

Some guy I like... now thinks I'm with some girl I don't know... And Iris didn't even help me!

"S-S-So! Anytin' you need!"

"How much can we sell these berries for?" Seras spoke up, taking a few from Iris' bag and showing them to Wynne.

Her blush lightens and her eyes sparkle as she looks at the berries.

"I love those berries! I'll take 'em!"

Seras' eyes sparkle as well, excitement running through her.

"Awesome! We have a whole bunch! How much for each one?"

"Ten en each. I can't blow all my money on 'em, so I got to buy 'em for da regular price."

Vassenoir took Iris' bag, dumping about three-fourths of it's contents onto the counter. Nothing but berries.

How?!

"Dat's... Dat's a lot of berries..." The blonde shopkeep looks at the mountain of berries in shock.

"Hey... that's too much Vassy."

"We need the money Iris. I'll help you get more later."

"Ok..." Iris says, clearly unhappy. She takes her bag and walks next to me, sitting on the floor.

She's such a kid, but she's my little sister. I feel my face move into a smile as I pat her head. She just starts to eat her berries happily.

"Here ya' go!" She hands our Fortress the en, smiling as she accepts it. "Now da big question is, what am I gonna do wit all da berries? Dere's no way I can eat dem all!"

"I don't know how you two like those berries..." Seras looks at both Iris, then Wynne eating the berries.

"Well, we did what we came here to do, shall we go?" Our Fortress speaks, letting us all know she doesn't want to stick around any longer. Is alcohol that good she's in such a rush for it? I highly doubt it.

* * *

We leave the shop, traveling to the Dancing Peacock. The city streets are unusually busy. What could be going on at this time of night anyway?

As we arrive at the bar, in fact, even from before we arrived there, we could hear loud music.

"Vassenoir... is this a good idea? It seems really, really, REALLY loud."

She only smirks at me, patting my head like a pet. "You'll get used to it kiddo. Don't worry."

I'm worried.

We enter the building and I've never seen a place so crowded. It's really intimidating, and I can tell it is for Seras too, as she remains close behind me. What sort of explorers can't handle a club? We can definitely do this!

I smile, ready to take on any challenge as Vassenoir pushes a way through to the bar. There are plenty of seats; almost everyone else was dancing. Lights constantly flashed different colors as I hold my head, sitting on a stool.

"What's up with the party?" The orange haired woman shouted, although it was only so she could be heard over the loud music, chanting, and whatever else was going on.

"It's Kirtida's birthday! So she threw a massive party!" A girl behind the counter shouted back. "Anything I can get for you girls?"

"Some of your strongest! Oh, and cider for the kiddies."

"Got it!"

"Do you really have to keep calling us kids Vassenoir?"

"How old are you?" She sternly replies with another question.

"Sixteen. And Iris is fifteen."

"I'm fifteen too!" Seras shouts.

"Congrats, you ARE kids. I'm twenty three."

We all three go silent.

So she's actually an adult.

"Alright. So anyway, let's talk about our next course of action. We need to find out who robbed us and get our stuff back. So, since we really can't ask around today, we'll start an investigation tomorrow to find out who those people are!"

"Yeah, Quassy, that's kind of a given. You could have saved your breath."

"..." I simply glare at the snarky woman, my head close to exploding with anger. Instead of speaking my mind, however, I sigh, shaking my head. "Got it Seras, Iris?" I turn the other way looking at the two girls. The medic smiles, with some form of salute. Iris, who is next to Seras, is talking to someone? Huh? Who is that?

A hooded figure, a long bow slung across her back talks to my sister, the booming music making it impossible for me to hear then.

"Seras, who is she talking too?"

"I don't know. I'm sure it's okay, though!"

"Here you go!" The barmaid returns, and in a skillful display perfectly slides cups across to all three of us. All of our cups have the exact same amount too, and she poured it while they were sliding... Man, she's good.

"Alright, drink up Falahein! Cheers!" Vassenoir raises her mug high.

A smile grows on my face as Seras and I tap our glasses against hers.

"Cheers Falahein!" All three of us take a drink, shouting.

"What is this...?" This sweet taste... I don't even know how to describe it… "It's really good!"

"Ha. I knew you'd like it." Both Seras and I have the same look on our faces. It was just such a shock to drink something this good, I guess. "Wait till you get a taste of a real drink, haha! You'll almost definitely hate the taste, but love the feeling!"

"Alcohol tastes bad?" I ask, curiously.

"I think so. It ain't gonna stop me from getting drunk though!" She chugs down the liquid in her mug, placing it down with a happy sigh.

"Fill 'er up!" Just like that, her mug is filled, and in only a few moments, empty again.

My small glass is also empty, and before I can ask, the barmaid slides another over to me. "So you were robbed you said?"

"Huh? How did you? Where did you hear that?"

"You were shouting it."

My face reddens a bit in embarrassment. Even now I'm shouting, how did I not realize that?

"O-Oh yeah. Well, yes. We were robbed."

"Who was it? Any information is good. Gender, names, any of that." The bar maid interrogates, Seras silently watching.

"No names or ages, but we know there were two males and a female. The female was a sniper who used two bows. One male was trying to be a ninja - using the outfit at least. The other male was something… I don't know – something I've never seen before."

I spill what I know to the barmaid, hoping she has some clues to their identities.

A sigh. That's what she answers with. After a brief silence, between the two of us at least, she finally speaks up. "Alright, so they are the same group who's been stealing from multiple groups of people. They create fake quests to bait guilds out to the labyrinths and rob then. Very rarely are any of them killed though."

So we aren't the first group to be victim of their attacks... wait, fake quests?

I reach into my pocket, pulling out the locket that we found on the Cutter.

"Let me see that." The woman snatches it out of my hands and begins inspecting it.

"H-Hey! That's our quest item!"

"Probably for a fake quest..."

"Even still, give it ba-"

The locket was taken from the barmaid in a swift movement, followed by the slamming of something on the table. The mysterious girl next to NoName held the locket, turning around, her cowl flowing.

A glimpse of dark blue hair is all I see of the woman. The same as that sniper girl!

She sprints out of the bar, as my body starts on its own, chasing her. I get through as many people as possible, pushing past whoever didn't move out the way.

I exit the Dancing Peacock, looking side to side, until I spot the cloak of my target. Once again, I find myself sprinting. Faster than I feel I ever have.

I turn a corner and see a depressing sight: an empty alley.

"Where did she...?"

She's gone.

I don't know how, but she's gone...

Just like that... I've failed us...

I walk around in the alley for a small moment, before heading back to my guild. No clues to where she escaped to.

* * *

"Where did you run off too?"

"Oh Seras... I'm so sorry... That girl was the sniper who robbed us... I tried to chase her but I lost her."

"What?! No Way!"

"Iris. Did you catch her name, since you were talking with her and all."

She only shakes her head.

"Damnit! Did you find out anything?!"

"No. We just talked about flowers and apples."

Are you serious? Really? Is she messing with me?

"Alright..." I quietly respond to her, taking my seat. "So, maybe it really was just a fake quest like the barmaid said, right?"

"Not exactly. She left a reward before she ran off." The medic chimes in, smiling as she points toward the barmaid.

"What? She did?" I look at the barmaid who was filling a small pouch with ental.

"I guess it WAS an actual quest," she answers as she hands me the heavy pouch.

I hold the pouch… shocked. Wait…

"And a trap as well... so they use real quests too. Maybe we could also use their own traps as bait."

"Quasfay? Are you talking about trying to set them up?", Seras asks.

"Yes. I am. We aren't the only victims. And we can't just leave them to keep doing this. So we are going to stop them."

"A-Are you sure we can do that? We don't have anything but basic equipment... and if I get paralyzed from that stupid ring thing, how can I stop it from getting to everyone else?"

"I've got a plan for all that. As long as the first step works, we can do it."

"Alright... you're the leader, Quasfay, so I'll follow what you say."

"Thank you, Seras. If everything goes according to plan, you'll be set. Iris." I call over to my sister. "I know you just made friends with her, but that can't stop you from doing what you have to do. Got it?" She nods in my direction before drinking from her small cup. "Vassenoir, you- Uhm..."

She's out of it.

Seras and I start to laugh, and Iris giggles at the sight. She's totally passed out and I can't stop laughing for some reason. We finish our drinks and pay the unreasonably high bar bill and leave.

From the money we got, I saved enough to cover for more than a nights stay and gave it to Dalla. And then I pass out in my bed. My comfy, comfy bed.

* * *

A bright light passes over my eyelids, and my only reaction is too uncomfortably squirm. Groans fill the room as I open my eyes ever so slowly. My vision is completely fuzzy as I stare at the clock for a minute. I manage to make out the time, Ten twenty three AM.

I groan, closing my eyes for a few seconds.

My vision is fuzzy again, even more so than before.

I can barely make out the numbers on the clock.

Three fourty seven.

Wait, THREE FOURTY SEVEN?! PM?!

I jump up from my bed and double check the clock. I slept in completely. This is so bad! The day is already gone!

I look around the room and see... that everyone is still asleep.

I mean... I guess it's ok to sleep in one day...

I mean, is it? This is more just me trying to justify not waking them up... Well, I'll let them sleep and start on my plan.

Quickly I get dressed and leave the inn, heading toward the Mark Grand Court right away.

* * *

"That can work. It is my top priority to keep Tharsis safe. Alright then, I shall officially make this a mission."

The regal looking man's dog barked happily as the Count began writing down the mission to make it official.

"Thank you so much!" A smile remains on my face as I patiently wait.

"Sign here Falahein."

My fingers move the pen he gave me across the paper, signing our guild name as neatly as I can. "Wonderful. Now, here is half the reward now."

I bow down, taking the sack of ental he hands me as I get back up. Quickly I remove a necklace I was wearing. It's usually unnoticeable under what I wear, but it's something my mother gave to me. I place the necklace in the Count's hands and give him a nod.

"Don't let me down Falahein."

"We wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
